Aurebesh
Aurebesh was a type of writing. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part II * The Phantom Menace * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part II * Attack of the Clones * Tales from Wild Space: Stop, Thief! * Cat and Mouse * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Supply Lines * Ambush * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Clone Cadets * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of the Droids * Bombad Jedi * Cloak of Darkness * Lair of Grievous * Dooku Captured * The Gungan General * Defenders of Peace * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Storm Over Ryloth * Innocents of Ryloth * Liberty on Ryloth * The Mandalore Plot * R2 Come Home * Lethal Trackdown * Assassin * ARC Troopers * Sphere of Influence * Evil Plans * Hostage Crisis * Hunt for Ziro * Holocron Heist * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * Senate Spy * Landing at Point Rain * Weapons Factory * Legacy of Terror * Brain Invaders * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter * Lightsaber Lost * Voyage of Temptation * Duchess of Mandalore * Heroes on Both Sides * Pursuit of Peace * Senate Murders * Bounty Hunters * The Zilo Beast * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Corruption * The Academy * Nightsisters * The Citadel * Counterattack * Citadel Rescue * Padawan Lost * Wookiee Hunt * War Water * Prisoners * Mercy Mission * Darkness on Umbara * The General * Carnage of Krell * Kidnapped * Slaves of the Republic * Escape from Kadavo * Deception * Friends and Enemies * The Box * Crisis on Naboo * Bounty * Brothers * Revenge * A War on Two Fronts * Front Runners * The Soft War * Tipping Points * A Test of Strength * Bound for Rescue * A Necessary Bond * Secret Weapons * A Sunny Day in the Void * Missing in Action * Point of No Return * Revival * Eminence * Shades of Reason * The Lawless * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé * Sabotage * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much * To Catch a Jedi * The Wrong Jedi * The Unknown * Conspiracy * Fugitive * Orders * An Old Friend * The Rise of Clovis * Crisis at the Heart * The Disappeared, Part I (Numbers only) * The Disappeared, Part II * The Lost One * Voices * A Death on Utapau * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II * A New Dawn * Solo * Report: Imperial Registration Program (Appear in hologram) * Report: Wookiee Revolt Quelled on Kashyyyk (Appear in hologram) * Special Report: Lothal Jobless Rates Hit All-time Low (Appear in hologram) * Special Report: Controversial Statue Finally Destroyed (Appear in hologram) * Special Report: Rise in Citizen Reporting Results in Captured Criminals (Appear in hologram) * Special Report: Empire Ensures New Affordable Housing on Lothal (Appear in hologram) * Special Report: Famed Imperial Pilot Moves to Lothal (Appear in hologram) * Special Report: Journalists Across Galaxy Join Press Corps (Appear in hologram) * Breaking News: Unauthorized Mining Operation Halted (Appear in hologram) * Special Report: Community Leaders Discuss Capital City Improvements (Appear in hologram) * Exclusive: Mas Amedda receives Governor Arihnda Pryce for Lothal report (Appear in hologram) * Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger * The Machine in the Ghost * Entanglement * Spark of Rebellion * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * Rise of the Old Masters * Out of Darkness * Empire Day * Gathering Forces * Call to Action * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * The Siege of Lothal * The Lost Commanders * Relics of the Old Republic * Always Two There Are * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Wings of the Master * No Sympathy * Blood Sisters * Stealth Strike * The Future of the Force * Vulnerable Areas * Legacy * A Princess on Lothal * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Legends of the Lasat * The Call * Homecoming * The Honorable Ones * Shroud of Darkness * The Gangsters of Galzez * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera * The Forgotten Droid * The Mystery of Chopper Base * Steps into Shadow * The Holocrons of Fate * The Antilles Extraction * Hera's Heroes * The Last Battle * Imperial Super Commandos * Iron Squadron * The Wynkahthu Job * An Inside Man * Visions and Voices * Ghosts of Geonosis * Warhead * Trials of the Darksaber * Double Agent Droid * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Twin Suns * Zero Hour * Never Far Behind * The Occupation * Crawler Commandeers * Rebel Assault * Endangered, Part II * Jyn's Trade * Rogue One * A New Hope * Last Call at the Zero Angle * Princess Leia, Part I * Chewbacca, Part I * Chewbacca, Part II * Chewbacca, Part III * Heir to the Jedi * Han Solo, Part II * The Weapon of a Jedi (Picture only) * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part I * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part II * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part III * Star Wars Annual 4 * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV * Star Wars Annual 1 * The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V * Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I * Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II * Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride * Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V * Lando, Part II * Tales from Wild Space: IG-88 vs. the Gatto Gang * Moving Target * Return of the Jedi * Shattered Empire, Part II * Scorched (Picture only) * Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II * Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III * Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI * Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II * Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I * Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III * Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI * Before the Awakening (Picture only) * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens, Part IV * The Force Awakens, Part VI * BB-8 on the Run * Rey's Survival Guide * Bomber Command * Rose Knows * Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1 * The Last Jedi * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3